muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
British Babies books Hi, Wendy. I found this little list of children's book and record sets. If you scroll down about 3/4 of the way, you see there are four British Muppet Babies books, one of which we don't even have a title for yet. They have almost no info (apart from stock number and publisher) so more research and verification really need to be done. http://www.readalongadventures.com/list.htm Seems like the type of thing you'd care to do, and if not then I'll probably pick it up at some point. -- Mark (talk) 21:17, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey Mark -- thanks for the link; I'll try to track down at least the basic info for those in a bit, but they have the catalog number which is usually the hardest thing to hunt down. -- Wendy (talk) 00:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::In case you come back here, Mark, thanks! I had been wondering if there were US Muppet Babies book and record sets, and now I think there were, but we don't know what company made them yet. I love the site where these are from! I can already see a bunch of information that I can send to the person running it! -- Ken (talk) 02:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) More info (Read Columbia Records first) I just remembered something. That Strawberry Shortcake LP was on the Kid Stuff label, and distributed by IJE. And I just pulled out my 7" book and record from Schoolhouse Rock which is on Kid Stuff, and here it is! A division of I.J.E., Inc., 450 N. Park Road., Hollywood, Florida 33021 And the bar code: 0-43948-02293! I'm hoping that if we can find the Muppet prefix, we can figure out what the missing MBR numbers are, and maybe even figure out the LP's! Sorry to be throwing so much information at you, but it seems like it comes in bunches! -- Ken (talk) 05:19, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm confused: Does the barcode relate to something searchable in worldcat? I couldn't pull it up. Although since the 700 series numbers don't pull, I'm not sure how many of those sets are even in Worldcat anymore. Anyhow, I'm glad we have a line on I.J.E.; I figured they were some promo group. -- Wendy (talk) 00:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry; I got excited, and didn't realize that that record didn't have the final digit, and I guess you need it to look up UPC's on various websites. I'm still messing with this and other numbers, so I'll let you know what I find out. -- Ken (talk) 02:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Columbia Records Hi! There's a lot to read over on my page, so I came over here to just briefly mention that the consecutive numbers I have are: *C 40773 Music is Everywhere *C 40774 Perfect Harmony *C 40775 Fraggle Rock So by messing around in Worldcat, the number for Rocket to the Stars is C 40772! I'm not sure yet though, if the 2 covers had 2 different numbers, because other yellow albums were reissues of other labels' stuff, especially the 2 Fraggle LP's. I don't know if there were other editions of Music is Everywhere. I've seen Danny's actual copies of the first 3, and while the record itself has a C prefix, the cover has a PC prefix, which means their budget series, so I'm guessing these are all budget reissues of other editions. By the way, read the top of my page where I talk to Mark. You might find it interesting. -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :So those are the yellow record numbers, right? I poked around some in worldcat myself (hence the new Golden book&tape numbers); I couldn't find anything under that MBR 700 series, or under Parker Bros. Ah well. -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, those 4 numbers all came out in 1987. (Trivia: Michael Jackson's Bad album came out on August 31, 1987, and it was OE 40600. OE was Epic's pop series.) Since the first edition of Rocket is dated 1985, I'm thinking that will have an earlier number somewhere, but I haven't found it yet. I think Music is Everywhere only came out once, because Danny's yellow copy only has the 1987 date. The 2 Fraggle LP's were on IJE first, and we have both covers, and the yellow Fraggle Rock is dated 1983 and 1987, and the yellow Perfect Harmony is dated 1986 and 1987. ::By the way, I found a nice copy of What Time is It on Sesame Street at my library's book sale for only 50 cents! On top of that, I saw a Strawberry Shortcake LP. I didn't want to buy that one, but I'm mentioning it because it had IJE's name and address on the back cover! I'm going back next week to copy down the address. Now that we know IJE pressed other kids' records, I may be able to piece together when they existed, and what other Muppet stuff may be out there. -- Ken (talk) 04:53, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Delete Request Hi, Wendy! When you get a chance, can you delete the page I made called Sesame Street Records Numerical Listing? I reworked it into a page about the label itself, and I also moved the label pictures to it, so they wouldn't get buried at the end of the CD section of the main album discography. Did you hear about Koch? I can't wait! -- Ken (talk) 03:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Hello? Hey, Wendy! I saw your move to the Pete Seeger "Hello" song. I wasn't quite sure how to work with that. See, we've got the "Hello" skit on the 45 of CC 75001, the Pete Seeger song, and there's also a song called Hello from a Sesame Street Live show. I forgot what the show's name is right now, but I asked a question on its talk page. So do we need to make a disambiguation page for these? I didn't know how to make one. I hope this explains what I've been doing with the various songs and skits. -- Ken (talk) 04:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ken. So far we don't have pages for many of the Live show songs (unless they also appear on the tv show or albums), but we can cross that bridge later. Are you sure it isn't actually the same song incidentally? :Basically the differentiation I would personally use is "Hello (skit)" and "Hello (song)" for ease of typing, but I left the bulkier name we already have for the skit in place. If we add the second song I would then probably say "Hello (Sesame Street song)" and "Hello (Sesame Street Live song)" or possibly go with the composers... although I couldn't find the composer for the Pete Seeger song in ASCAP/BMI (of course searching for "Hello" is heinous so perhaps I missed it, or is it anonymous?). At any rate, I mostly just didn't like seeing one of the performer's names as the parenthetical so I switched it. :I'll create the disambig for you; then you can see how it's done. -- Wendy (talk) 16:40, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Counting Is Wonderful! (And so are records!) Hey, Wendy! Somebody on eBay had the 45 of CTW 99004 (Counting Is Wonderful/The Song of the Count)! I forgot where I saw it, though. It might be in something weird like toys. (Records are not toys!) I think we only have about 15 CTW 45's left, down from 76! Wow! -- Ken (talk) 04:48, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Got it. -- Wendy (talk) 17:59, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I Hope That ? Comes Along Hi, Wendy! I noticed that a long time ago, you moved "I Hope that Somethin' Better Comes Along" to "Something". What source(s) do you have for that? I just pulled my records and sheet music, and they all say "Somethin'". Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:48, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :It would have been because of the ASCAP legal title (#390347589). At the time we always went with the legal titles; we now leave it more open, so if you want, start a talk page on it and see if people agree to move it to the album/sheet music title. -- Wendy (talk) 17:52, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. By the way, thanks for finding the Manhattan book and record set! Sealed copies are all over eBay, and I'm going to buy one when I have a chance. That seems to be the highest number in the MBR-700 series, and I'm hoping it has a list on the inside of what else was available, like the Disney ones did. I'd love to find the numbers that I'm missing! -- Ken (talk) 03:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::I was surprised we didn't have the Manhattan BR set already actually. Good luck finding all the sets! -- Wendy (talk) 17:59, 1 November 2007 (UTC) It's Time to Find the 8-track! Hey, Wendy! Great Muppet Show 1 8-track! Where did you find it? Did it have a number? I really need to go down to some used record stores and figure out prefixes for 8-tracks. By the way, I took out that line about only Kermit being on the cassette cover, because now I think that that was only on foreign releases. If the 8-track matches the LP, then I'm sure the tape did, too. -- Ken (talk) 06:53, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken. I was surprised we didn't have it actually. It was from an ebay auction with no other info. So while I believe it is Arista (the PYE LP has a slightly different cover picture esp. near the top; also there aren't many british 8-tracks) I don't know anything else about it. Still I figured it was better to have the nice picture and then find the info. And I agree that I'd be surprised if the US cassette didn't have the same picture. Although, the foreign LPs all have the cast picture, but the UK cassette has just Kermit, so who knows. :I'm starting to wonder if there weren't multiple versions of a lot of these 8-tracks. For example there's a The Muppet Movie (soundtrack) on ebay right now that's white plastic with a green border on the label, and it doesn't have the complete track listing on the label like the black one we have on the wiki; yet it is clearly Atlantic with a US address, and the album number matches as best I can make it out. I know I've also seen multiple variations on some of the SS 8-tracks too. I know you mentioned catalog order at some point, but how do you tell which is catalog and which from a store? -- Wendy (talk) 00:37, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Can you grab that different Muppet Movie one? As far as color coding, I seem to remember that some companies did use different color plastic to designate certain things like record club editions. Whether there was a numbering system to go along with it is something I don't know. Certain record companies who had clubs of their own (Columbia, RCA, and Capitol) probably made different color plastic on their own titles, but the number would have been the same. Also, they were known to press other companies' records for their own clubs, and I'm still trying to figure out why. For example, I have an LP from Laugh-In that's on Reprise, but it has a Capitol series number, so that was a Capitol Record Club edition. But my uncle used to belong to the Columbia Record Club way back in the '60's, and all the Columbia records he got were the same as store copies. So I think we're going to find some more 8-track variations as we dig into this. Oh yeah, when you get a chance to go to eBay, type in "Sesame 8 track" (I'm not sure if a hyphen will give you more hits or less hits), and see what's there. I think I've seen some new stuff! -- Ken (talk) 01:48, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::I was right. It's an RCA Record Club (actually RCA Music Service) edition, and you'll see that under the TP 16001 there's another number, which is an internal number for RCA. -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::Aha - I see where it says that now! Ok it's up. I'll go looking for SS next. -- Wendy (talk) 02:30, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::All I found were two more Sesame Disco! 8-tracks; confusingly both black but one each of the two possible album numbers. I also found Canadian releases of The Muppet Show 2 and A Christmas Together (album) on 8-track. Sort of odd those last two. Anyhow... -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, 28 October 2007 (UTC) New person Hey, Wendy! I just wanted to let you know that we have a new lady that has just joined us, and she's a huge Sesame records collector! So I thought you might want to know about her. Her username is Enelar, and look at her collection! Anyway, I thought you could maybe explain to her how to upload things, because I'm sure she can help us get better scans of the covers we need, as well as help build the song pages she has the records for! You can probably tell that I'm really happy right now! -- Ken (talk) 04:30, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Label pictures Hi, Wendy! Kyle sent me some label pictures for SS Records, and I put them in the LP discography, but it won't show up on the page. I copied the coding from other LP's, and I can't understand why it's not working. Can you help? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :You had some extra brackets that the gallery format doesn't need was all. It's fixed now. -- Wendy (talk) 01:41, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm confused. Were you talking about the introductory essay on the Sesame LP discography main page? That's where I had put the label pictures that Kyle had sent me. I just went there, and the brackets were still there, so I took them off. It looks okay, but now I have another question. Is there a way to make those 2 labels bigger, and kind of center them on the page? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Sigh. Yes I thought I had fixed the intro essay; I must have forgotten to save the page. Unfortunately, the gallery format is pretty well set as far as I understand it, so we can't make them bigger or center them. They might look better lined up on the side of the text like normal images if you want to try that. -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I thought of that, but then I was afraid that if they were too big, they would distract from the part of the essay that talks about the 1970-1974 era. I'd really like them where they are, because that's right where the SS label is discussed. I guess I could put them on the side, but I'd like to keep them directly across from the relevant text. I'll leave it like it is for now and think about it. -- Ken (talk) 03:38, 7 October 2007 (UTC) CED etc. Hi, Wendy! I'm kind of taking a break from records, and I was wandering around the video pages, and I was looking at expanding our coverage of Muppet stuff on the CED format. I don't know how much you know about them, but in the early '80's, it was another disc format at the same time laserdiscs were coming out. CED's were played on a video machine that operated on a similar principle to a record player. It was a grooved disc played with a needle, and I still don't know how they got it to transmit video! Anyway, there's a cool site called cedmagic.com, that shows the whole history of the format, and they have a database of all known titles. The reason I brought this up was that right now, all we have is a list of titles. I wanted to make that into a chart or table or something, and there a ton of pictures all over the Web of the titles that were made. So if you were interested, I just wanted to mention those as some things that are really easy to plug into the wiki. We need a lot of laserdisc pictures, too. I was surprised how many times they released Hey Cinderella, Frog Prince, Emmet Otter and Bremen, and none of those are on DVD (yet!). -- Ken (talk) 02:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :That's a good idea; I'd never looked at those video pages before. I looked around a little; there are quite a few CEDs, betas, etc. on ebay but the pictures are pretty abysmal. OR maybe I wasjust been too tired to sort them out! -- Wendy (talk) 00:57, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Ken, Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas has been released on DVD twice. But the others haven't. --Minor muppetz 02:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I saw that after I was digging around some more. I hadn't been paying attention to DVD's of stuff that I already have on tape, but it's nice to know it's still in print. And at least Frog and Cinderella were out in the '90's. Bremen hasn't been around since about 1983! -- Ken (talk) 05:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archive